<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys in Skirts by Smellslikezombies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765874">Boys in Skirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies'>Smellslikezombies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yama looks very good in skirts, but he still needs some convincing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys in Skirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is way shorter than i usually do but i hope yall like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you...do you think I could look that good?” Yamaguchi’s eyes were trained on a man passing in the street with a skirt swishing around his thighs. His gaze stayed on him until he turned the corner of the street while you guided him the opposite way, trying to make sure Yamaguchi didn’t run into anyone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, my love. You’d look good in anything,” you reassured him, punctuating it with a light squeeze of his hand. He smiled at you, a sweet, genuine smile that reached his eyes, but he still looked pensive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what led you both to tonight, where Yamaguchi was stretching down the hem of his own skirt, but you reached for his hands to keep him from covering up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met yours, freckles barely visible under the heavy blush dotting his cheeks. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> look good in everything.” You were sitting on the bed of his small apartment, enjoying the view of his muscular legs, accentuated by the small flower print skirt that draped over his waist and thighs </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Raising a finger, you moved it in a circle, motioning him to give you a twirl. He complied, slowly turning and giving you a good amount of time to ogle him. He especially felt insecure under your gaze then, but kept his hands out to avoid adjusting the fabric and irritating you. “So pretty…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a hand up to his neck and gave you a sheepish smile. “I’m sure it doesn’t look all that great.” Quickly, you rose from the bed and took his face in your hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that, Tadashi.” Leaning forward, you pressed a long kiss to his lips, moaning into it as you moved your hand down to the bulge forming in his underwear, showing easily under the skirt. He whimpered into your mouth before grabbing your hips and deepening the kiss. “Desperate, are we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need...you,” he moaned between kisses, hips eagerly bucking into your hand. You brought your hand underneath the hem of his skirt, slipping it into his boxers and taking his length in your hand. His gasp coated your tongue. “More…!” You ran a thumb over his tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, baby.” You gently enclosed your fingers around his wrist and led him over to the bed, guiding him to sit as he watched you with wide eyes. “Let me take care of you.” He nodded, lifting his arms to comply with your need to undress him, his shirt disappearing to another corner of the room. Running a hand up and down his toned torso, your lips following the trail formed by your fingertips. Your tongue flicked his nipple, prompting him to arch his back and hiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lightly pressed your hands against him, letting him slowly fall back against the bed, eyes trained on you as you undressed and threw your legs over his thighs to straddle him. With every move you made, your core brushed against the tent in his skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love,” you said, returning his gentle smile and lifting the fabric of the skirt to pull his underwear down, freeing his straining cock from its confines. You gripped him again, giving him a few test strokes before sinking down on him, his moans mixing with yours in a sensual harmony. His fingers were digging into your hips, sure to leave small bruises that he would blush at and apologize for in the morning. Right now, though, his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open at the feeling of you enveloping his cock in your heat. He let out a high-pitched whine when you began bouncing on him, hands finding purchase on his chest and using your thighs to move. His hands moved down to claw at your thighs, burning with the effort but mixing with the pleasure he was bringing you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m--</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>--close, please, baby…!” he moaned, nails stinging as they raked your skin. His toes were curling and he forced his eyes open so he could see you, the perfect vision of an angel on top of him. He was tip-toeing the edge, on the precipice of falling into a void of bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaning forward and muttering “my sweet boy” in his ear was the nudge he needed as he let go, eyes shutting and back arching as he came, holding you down on him and moving your hips over his to draw out his orgasm. He continuously hit the perfect spot inside you and you quickly followed him to your peak, drawing out his name in a loud groan that drowned out his shuddering breaths. You knew that you were definitely going to have to wash his skirt, but you couldn’t find it within yourself to care as you leaned forward against his sweaty chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around you to hold you close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was beating fast in your ear, but you still caught his next hesitant words. “Did I...did I really look that good?” You grabbed his chin in your hand and pulled his face down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous, Tadashi.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>